indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Jessica Jay
thumb|center|670 px Casablanсa (оригинал Jessica Jay) Касабланка (перевод DD) I fell in love with you watching Casablanca. Я влюбилась в тебя, пока мы смотрели Касабланку, Back row of the drive in show На заднем ряду авто-кинотеатра In the flickerin' light. В мерцающих лучах. Popcorn and cokes beneath the stars Поп-корн и кола под звездами Became champange and caviar. Превратились в шампанское, икру Makin' love on a long hot summer night. И занятие любовью в эту долгую, жаркую ночь... I thought you fell in love Я подумала, что ты тоже влюбился, With me watching Casablanca Пока мы смотрели Касабланку... Holdin' hands 'neath the paddle fans, Мы держались за руки под вентиляторами In Rick's candle lit cafe Кафе Rick в свете свечей, Hidin' the shadows from the spies. Прятались в тени от пытливых взглядов, Moroccan moonlight in your eyes Свет марокканской луны в твоих глазах Makin' magic at the movies И магия кинофильма In my own Cheverolet В моем Шевроле... Oh! A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca. О! Поцелуй все еще поцелуй в Касабланке, But a kiss is not a kiss Но он перестает им быть Without your sigh. Без твоего вздоха. Please come back to me in Casablanca. Прошу, вернись ко мне в Касабланку, I love you more and more each day as time goes by. С каждым днем я люблю тебя все больше и больше... I guess there are many broken hearts in Casablanca. Думаю, в Касабланке много разбитых сердец. You know l've never really been there so l don't know. Ты знаешь, что я никогда там не была и не знаю наверняка. I guess our love story will never be seen Думаю, нашу историю никогда не покажут On the big white silver screen. На большом экране кинотеатра, But it hurts just as bad Но мне было так больно, When I had to watch you go. Когда я смотрела, как ты уходишь... Casablanca Касабланка* (перевод Денисова Анна из Санкт-Петербурга) I fell in love with you watching Casablanca. Влюбилась в тебя в кино на "Касабланке", Back row of the drive in show На заднем ряду In the flickerin' light. Под светом голубым. Popcorn and cokes beneath the stars И стали кола и поп-корн Became champange and caviar. Шампанским и икрой Makin' love on a long hot summer night. И жаркой долгой ночью на двоих... I thought you fell in love Влюбился ли ты в меня With me watching Casablanca На "Касабланке"? Holdin' hands 'neath the paddle fans, Ты руку мою держал In Rick's candle lit cafe В свечах кафе. Hidin' the shadows from the spies. Нас тени скрывали от глаз чужих, Moroccan moonlight in your eyes Отсвет луны в твоих, Makin' magic at the movies И магия движений In my own Cheverolet В Шевроле... Oh! A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca. О! Поцелуй все тот же в Касабланке, But a kiss is not a kiss Но пуст этот поцелуй без Without your sigh. души твоей! Please come back to me in Casablanca. Прошу, прошу, вернись ко мне в Касабланку, I love you more and more each day as time goes by. Ведь с каждым днем любовь моя еще сильней... I guess there are many broken hearts in Casablanca. Возможно, болят сердца даже в Касабланке. You know l've never really been there so l don't know. Ты знаешь, я там не была, как могу я знать? I guess our love story will never be seen Пусть фильма о любви нашей нет, On the big white silver screen. Экран остается бел, But it hurts just as bad Но мне было больно так When I had to watch you go. Тебя терять. Oh! A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca. О! Поцелуй все тот же в Касабланке, But a kiss is not a kiss Но пуст этот поцелуй без Without your sigh. Души твоей! Please come back to me in Casablanca. Прошу, прошу, вернись ко мне в Касабланку, I love you more and more each day as time goes by. Ведь с каждым днем любовь моя еще сильней... Oh! A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca. О! Поцелуй все тот же в Касабланке, But a kiss is not a kiss Но пуст этот поцелуй без Without your sigh. Души твоей! Please come back to me in Casablanca. Прошу, прошу, вернись ко мне в Касабланку, I love you more and more each day as time goes by. Ведь с каждым днем любовь моя еще сильней... I love you more and more each day as time goes by. Ведь с каждым днем любовь моя еще сильней... I love you more and more each day as time goes by. Ведь с каждым днем любовь моя еще сильней... * Эквиритмический перевод Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/jessica_jay/casablanca.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.